A variety of personal recreational and personal transportation vehicles exist, including skateboards, scooters, and bicycles. Motorized personal recreational vehicles may be either inherently stable or inherently unstable. For instance, some conventional vehicles may include a wheel configuration that is naturally stable. Other conventional vehicles may include relatively large and/or heavy wheels such that the vehicle is balanced due to gyroscopic precession of the wheels. However, conventional vehicles that include an inherently unstable arrangement of small and/or light-weight wheels may require the user to periodically place his or her foot on the ground in order to maintain balance.
Additionally, conventional recreational and transportation vehicles may be either self-propelled (e.g., motor-driven) or human-powered. Some conventional motor-driven vehicles include a throttle integrated into a handlebar assembly. However, handlebar assemblies may increase the expense and complexity of the vehicle. Additionally, handlebar assemblies may increase the size of the vehicle which may limit the portability and maneuverability of the vehicle. Other conventional motor-driven vehicles may include sensors embedded into a platform on which the user stands. For instance, some conventional motorized vehicles may include front and rear weight sensors that require the user to shift his or her center of gravity forward and backward on the platform of the vehicle to accelerate and decelerate, respectively. However, such forward and backwards movements of the user on the platform may make the user more prone to losing his or her balance and falling off of the vehicle.